Little Phineas and Ferb
by TurboTony00
Summary: The life of Phineas and Ferb at age 4! These two bros will do anything to make the summer great, even as toddlers! Enjoy! Rated for big words younger kids might not understand. R&R!


A/N: These stories are about the life of little Phineas and Ferb, and I would like to inform you this important fact: According to Dan Povenmire (the co-creator of the show), Phineas and Ferb were babies when their parents met at the Love Handle concert (which was in the 90s), while Candace was a toddler, and also, Phineas and Ferb are the same age, just different heights. So, like I said, this is about little Phineas and Ferb, starting with 4, while Candace is 8. But, I digress. _Continue…_

Phineas Flynn stood on the roof of the house, a red curtain tied around his neck, while a red ski mask and goggles covered his head. "Okay!" he shouted to his green-haired stepbrother and his other friend, Baljeet, on the ground, in his high, squeaky voice. "Put on the theme music!"

Ferb clicked the play button on the little stereo he had making a superhero beat play.

_Duh, duh, duh, duh, DUH! Duh, duh-duh, duh, duh, DUH! Duh, duh, duh, DUH! _The music played.

"I am not sure about this," shivered Baljeet, timidly, looking around. "You-you could get _hurt_ or _in trouble._"

"Relax, Baljeet," said Phineas, backing up to get a head start for the jump. _Duh, duh, DUH, DUH, DUH!_ "Ready, and…." He ran forward, his cape extended in a heroic pose as he jumped off the roof, "…I _fly!_"

Phineas got some air before he inevitably toppled towards the ground, screaming. He landed in an opened trashcan with a booming _thump_.

"Could-a, could somebody _please_ get me outta here?" he said, echoed in the trashcan.

The two boys ran up to pull Phineas out of the trashcan, a banana peel on his head.

"I _told _you you'd get hurt," Baljeet said shakingly as Phineas picked the banana peel off his head.

"Baljeet, would you relax, like, _once?_" said Phineas, annoyed and taking off his mask. "So that plan _crashed_-"

"_Literally,_" said Ferb, high and in his British accent, putting up his finger.

"-but we'll fix it later," completed Phineas. "Until then, I'm _starving_. Who wants a _cookie_?"

Baljeet perked up and said, "I would like some. Oh, with the raisons, and the chocolate, and the _112 degrees on high._" They walked into the kitchen, Phineas dusting himself off.

"Hey, wait, where'd Perry go?" Phineas asked, stopping at the doorway. The others shrugged.

Perry, the small pet platypus, walked outside, where he stood up and knocked on the tree three times before it's roots shot out to make it walk. It picked up Perry and threw him through the roof of the house.

There on the screen was Major Monogram, who said, "Ah, Agent P, good morning," said Monogram, strumming his mustache as he read a newspaper, laughing.

Perry sat there, moving his eyes from left to right. He cleared his throat a few times, and then made a seldom-loud chattering. Then he taped on the monitor loudly and many times.

"What-what?!" shouted Monogram. "Oh-oh, _ahem…_Sorry, Agent P. It's just-it's just this article; it's got a DOG who can play the _trombone_! The _TROMBONE!_ Ha-ha!! Ha-ha! But-but, anyways, the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz has captured all the fish and coolers in the tri-state area. Go, and, uh, s-s-s-s-stop him…_cah! Ha-ha!! _John, you-you gotta see this dog! Ha-ha!!" Perry ran off and into his small-hover jet, flying off.

"_Perry the Small-Platypus!"_

Meanwhile, in the front yard of the Flynn-Fletcher home, Phineas dropped the costume into the silver trashcan and closed it. He stepped back and said, "Well, _that _pseudo is done and over with. Time to move onto the next daily plan."

"Hey, Phineas," said the voice of Isabella as she walked up to the boys on the sidewalk.

"Oh, hey, Isabella," said Phineas, a smile appearing on his face.

Isabella stared at the boy with large eyes, smile large, white teeth showing and shining, her black hair arched over her shoulder, and her cheeks beginning to blush. Phineas looked around with his eyes, nervously.

"Uh…" he said, before he coughed into his arm loudly to stop the silence. "Isa_bella?_"

"What-?!" Isabella shook her head quickly, blushing. "Oh, whatcha doin'?" She smiled nervously.

"Oh, well we _were _becoming superheroes, but the plan crashed," said Phineas, putting his fists on his sides. "Now I'm not sure _what _we're gonna do…"

"Oh, well, uh, maybe you can, like, build a roller coaster or something," Isabella said, twiddling her foot in the ground, slightly blushing.

Phineas laughed as he said, "Roller coaster, ha-ha…cute, Isabella, but no, seriously, that gives me an idea…"

He raced to the house door, the others looking at each other with a "should we, like, follow him, or something?" face and then ran to follow him. They raced up the stairs, and by the time they got their, Phineas was squatting on the window seal, about to jump.

"Phineas!?" shouted Isabella, running into the room. "What are you do-"

Phineas cut her off by grabbing her hand, smiling, leaving her blushing and smiling. Then he threw her down with him, landing on a slide going at fast speed. The two screamed as they flew down, landing in a sandbox safely.

"'Ey, Ferb-O, come on down! You too, Baljeet!" Phineas shouted, looking up at them.

The two shrugged, and jumped down, doing the same thing the other two had done. They all ended up in the sandbox, laughing.

"So, Phineas, what _are _we gonna do today?" asked Isabella, smiling a big toothy smile at the redheaded boy.

"Elementary, my dear Isabella," said Phineas, putting his hands back together. "You shall soon figure it out, soon indeed."

"Seriously, what did you do, swallow an encyclopedia?" asked Baljeet.

Phineas shrugged, humming "I don't know", after a few moments of silence.

_And now, Phineas Flynn, age 4, on…_

"_**The Parts of the Brain"**__._

"Hey," said Phineas, playing around in his swivel chair. "Whoa, okay, so, the brain is made up a lot of parts. Together, it makes up what your nervous system is made up of, not counting this hugaramic vein-thingy called the "spinal cord" that covers your spin. So, the parts of the brain are, um…"

**(Vaudeville Beat plays) **

(Phineas) _On the top of it are the two frontal lobes,_

_Then right under those are the smaller parietal lobes,_

_Under that, comes three-times smaller, shaped like bendy-Thin old hollers, _

_They're the occipital looobes…_

_Then comes to the side the good-old cerebrum, _

_Like the one in the old X-Men comics…_

_Then in between's the thalamus,_

_Next to the thinner hypothalamus,_

_Under which's the gland, pituitary,_

_Then to other side, next is, surely, _

_The side of the lobes named early,_

_Back to the past side, to finish this,_

_The brain stem, split into three, is:_

(Points to the parts as he goes)

_Midbrain, which is at the top,_

_And under that's the huge old pons,_

_And finally at the bottom's the _

(Breath)

_The medulla oblongata!_

_And that's all the parts of the brain so far!_

"Yeah."

_This has been Phineas Flynn, age 4, on _

"_**The Parts of the Brain"**_

"Ha, now if only I could figure out how to _tie my shoes_, ha-ha," said Phineas, pulling at his shoelaces as he swiveled on his swivel chair.


End file.
